Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers
" | image = FerbIsAnAlien.png | caption = Candace showing her evidence that "Ferb" is an alien | season = 2 | production = 225a | broadcast = 91 | story = Jennifer Keene Martin Olson | ws = J.G. Orrantia Perry Zombolas | director = Zac Moncrief | us = April 16, 2010 | international = April 22, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) | xd = February 20, 2010 | pairedwith = "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" | adapt = Attack of the Ferb Snatchers!}} After watching an all night science-fiction movie marathon, Candace is convinced that Ferb is an alien and gathers evidence to prove it. The boys admit that they are doing something for an alien but that Ferb is not one. Her relief turns to excitement and then to frustration when her plan to bust her brothers is compromised by the alien disguised as Mom. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to sell an evil "-inator" under the guise of it being a cleaning device. Episode Summary Candace gets annoyed when she hears screaming. It turns out that Phineas and Ferb are watching a sci-fi movie about aliens. When Candace sees that one of the scientists looks "kinda hunky for a 50s guy", she's instantly hooked on the movies and asks the boys to get her up to speed. The three siblings seem to be enjoying the movies, but sometime later the boys fall asleep (with Phineas falling asleep first and Ferb just seeming drowsy, but later falls asleep too) and then wake up enough to go to bed, leaving Candace to watch the rest of the movies herself. Candace stays up all night finishing the movie marathon. The last show ends the next morning, and in the final scene, Amanda (apparently the main character), upon seeing an empty lot with a suspicious rectangle of flattened grass, shouts, "But it was all right here! Oh, why did I think anyone would believe me? I was a fool! A fool!..." Then the screen shows, "The End", but a ? appears next to it. Candace comments to Phineas and Ferb that the series was awesome, but realizes that they are gone. Candace goes to find the boys. She overhears Ferb talking to his cousin on the computer and he says some weird things, due to his mouth being full of candy. Candace doesn't know and is a little creeped out, so she leaves the room to go find Phineas. She tells him that the movies were cool. She realizes that she forgot to tell him the ending and goes into the backyard to do so. She sees a silhouette of Ferb removing his head (which was later revealed to be just Ferb fixing a power coupling). Suddenly, she begins to suspect he is an alien. She also remembers that he was talking funny earlier and that his shirt was small. "Strange vocal patterns" and "Anatomically disproportionate" bodies were the other signs that a person was really an alien imposter (besides removing heads) that were revealed in the movie. She becomes paranoid and begins to look for proof that Ferb is an alien. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry, disguised as an evil scientist, goes to Doof's lair and sees his latest creation; The-Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-inator. Doofenshmirtz explains what it does and tries to sell it to him. Perry takes his disguise off. Doofenshmirtz tries to hit him with his bat but Perry turns on the treadmill causing Doofenshmirtz to hit the box of baseballs. They begin bouncing all around the lair, causing the ray to shoot random things. Doofenshmirtz next tries to throw a chair at Perry, but when it was about to hit him, the ray hits it and wraps it up in a small box with a bow, causing it to bounce off Perry harmlessly. Back at the house, Candace shows Phineas her evidence. Phineas responds by saying that she is imagining things. He takes Candace with him to confirm with Ferb. Phineas and Ferb then explain to Candace that there is nothing to worry about, and that they were only helping a friend of Meap's. Candace, in epiphany, runs into the kitchen to bust them. When she brings Linda out to bust the boys, she is happy to discover that Linda can see the launch pad, but it is soon revealed that it is just Meap's friend disguised as Linda for research. After he takes off in his ship, Candace begins to cry, but suddenly she and the boys hear the real Linda's car horn. Candace is overjoyed that Linda is home and that she still has proof to bust the boys with, but then the Linda robot disappears and leaves Candace disappointed. Then she realizes that the launch pad is still standing, and runs to tell Linda. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry kicks one of the boxes at Doofenshmirtz, who accidentally swallows it. The ribbon comes off, causing the contents inside to expand. The force of the expansion makes the Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator go flying across the room and Perry runs to catch it. Doofenshmirtz, now immobilized, curses Perry. Perry then jumps onto the The-Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator just as it falls off the building. On the way down Perry presses the button on it causing Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to get wrapped up in a nice little box with a bow. Perry then jumps off the ray and escapes. Just before The-Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-inator is destroyed the ray fires into the air, and hits a satellite. Candace finds Linda in the kitchen and makes sure it's her and not another alien. Linda confirms that she is herself and has frozen food from the store that she needs to put away. Candace pushes her out to the backyard. In the backyard, Phineas complements the rocket gantry, just in time to see the final ray deflects right onto the landing pad, causing it to fold up into a gift box. Phineas remarks that it is also cool that the rocket gantry folds up for easy storage. Naturally, this is the exact moment when Candace brings Linda out to see it. Since it isn't there, and after Perry returns, a completely shocked Candace repeats a direct quote from the movie - "But it was all right here! Oh, why did I think anyone would believe me? I was a fool! A fool!..." Like in the end of the movie, the screen shows, "The End", but a ? appears next to it. The episode ends. Transcript Songs *''You're Not Ferb'' Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Candace: No way!}} What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry By Candace: By Phineas: Perry's entrance to his lair He was already in his lair while two French maids were cleaning it up. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Out, Peace! Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode reveals that Ferb has an aunt, uncle, and cousin in Scotland. *This is the first episode where a silhouette of Ferb is not Marty the Rabbit Boy's Musical Blender. *The ending of the episode is similar to the ending of the sci-fi movie Candace watched. *It is revealed that Carl can speak French : he called Major Monogram "Monsieur Monogram" ("Sir Monogram"), and he said "Bonjour Madame" ("Hello ladies") to the two au pair girls. **When Monogram asks Carl how much the maid's cleaning service costs Carl replies "une petite fortune" which means "a small fortune" in French. Unaware of this, Monogram replies; "Petite? That means small right?" *The music that plays in Perry's lair while the French au pairs are cleaning up is an accordion version of his theme music. Production Information *In Brazil, this episode's title wasn't completely translated, unlike other episodes with special titles, instead the title was shown on the bottom. International Premieres *April 22, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) *July 11, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) *September 17, 2010 (Disney Channel UK) *November 26, 2010 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *May 4, 2011 (Disney XD Scandinavia) Errors *As Perry breathes when he is sleeping, he breathes normal but after he moves, he breathes in the other position but on the next scene, he breathes normal again. *When Candace and Phineas are talking outside his room, the sign on the door says "P&F's ROOH". When she drops the laundry off inside, "room" is spelled correctly. *Candace runs away when Ferb has glasses which extend into further eyes and when Ferb is behind a jar with green liquid in, but when Candace shows photos to Phineas describing him as an alien, photos are taken of both moments. *Technically, Ferb's torso is normal sized for his body. He just wears high pants. *After Dr. Doofenshmirtz swallows the smallest package, unwraps it and bloats up, he is still bloated when he spits out the chair. Though the chair was the only thing that was in the smallest package. *At the end, the stand is wrapped in a box but when Candace shows mom the backyard, the box is gone. Therefore, Linda should've seen the box. *When Candace walks to greet the real Linda, she says she has frozens, though she really had an appointment. * The launch pad can be easily seen from the driveway but somehow Linda didn't notice it. Continuity *Candace uses the Panic Room again, which was first seen in "I, Brobot". *Meap is mentioned in this episode ("The Chronicles of Meap"). *Candace is shown reading the Teen Preen magazine again ("Don't Even Blink"). Allusions *The "The End?" at the end of the episode is in the same font as the words on the box art from Super Mario Bros. 2. *The title of this episode is an allusion to the science fiction/horror movie Invasion of the Body Snatchers. The movie they were watching is also reminiscent, particularly the "The End?" at the ending. *''Recess'' - At the end of the movie, the building in the background looks like Third Street School. *''Men in Black'' - When the robot Linda opens its face, it shows an alien operating it, a reference to the Arquillians, an race of small aliens in Men in Black movies and television series who ride in robotic human suits. *''Dave the Barbarian'' - When Candace fetches the robot Linda, the robot yells out that Candace scared the "Bejabbers" out of her. This is a reference to the Dave the Barbarian and his usual exclamation when surprised. *''Mork and Mindy'' - Robot Linda's attempt to set "free" the cooked chicken is reminiscent of Mork's famous, "Fly, be free!" exhortation to an egg. *''Saturday Night Live'' - When robot Linda is referred to as a "parental unit", that term is also used in the Coneheads sketches, when Connie refers to her parents that way. Trivia *Isabella, Baljeet and Buford do not appear in this episode. *This is the first episode to have only Ferb's name in the title. *Third episode to have a different title card ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Chronicles of Meap"), and the second one to have a spooky title card, first was "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein". *Ferb's cousin says a parody of what Candace and says in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". *Candace isn't seen looking at an invention again. ("I Scream, You Scream", "Thaddeus and Thor") *Had Linda actually seen the box, and seen the boys' invention, this would have been the first time Phineas & Ferb were busted for real. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Carlos Alazraqui as Ferb's Scottish Cousin designates a character that did not appear in this episode es:La Invasión de los alienígenas pt-br:Invasão dos Raptores do Ferb Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Season 2 episodes Category:I